1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and for example, a speaker device and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speaker devices output sound and generally, the speaker devices are installed to be fixed in an enclosure (a.k.a. “case”) having a predetermined space. Recently, however, speaker devices have been mounted in small-size electronic devices, such as mobile communication terminals, while providing high-quality sound. To secure such high-quality sound, a resonance space for sound generated by a speaker body is needed. The resonance space is provided around the speaker body to reinforce the sound output from the speaker body. In a small-size electronic device, a case for receiving the speaker body is provided to form a speaker module, thus providing the resonance space.
As the multimedia function of small-size electronic devices have increased, the size of a display device has also increased. In addition, much effort has been made to reduce a thickness of an electronic device for portability, together with the size increase of the display device.
The speaker device embodied in the form of a module receiving the speaker body in the case is useful for securing the resonance space, but may be difficult to mount within the thickness-reduced electronic device. Thus, the speaker body may be mounted inside the electronic device without using the case, and a part of an internal space of the electronic device may be reserved as the resonance space. However, in order to mount the speaker body inside the electronic device and secure the resonance space, a predetermined space inside the electronic device needs to be sealed.
In addition, in a structure of the electronic device where a plurality of elements, for example, a front case and a rear case are coupled, there may be a limitation in securing a sealing structure to provide a secured resonance space.
Moreover, in order to provide a secured resonance space, bonding may be performed to fix the speaker body within the electronic device, or to secure the sealing structure. Bonding has a shortcoming in that if the speaker body or other parts need to be replaced due to a failure or the like, the part and other parts bonded thereto may also need to be replaced.
The above information has been provided as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.